nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Kart 64/soundtrack
There are the soundtracks for Mario Kart 64. Mario Kart 64 Greatest Hits Soundtrack Mario Kart 64 Greatest Hits Soundtrack is the first soundtrack for Mario Kart 64 released in the United States on March 1st 1997. Track List #Mario Kart 64 Theme #Circuit Select #Moo Moo Farm #Koopa Troopa Beach #Frappe Snowland #Koopa Castle #Kalimari Desert #Rainbow Road #DK's Jungle Park #Toad's Turnpike #Battle #1 #Results Theme #Trophy Presentation #Victory Lap Trivia *Track 6 is called Koopa Castle instead of Bowser's Castle. This is a localization error because they accidently used Bowser's Japanese name instead of his English name. Mario Kart 64 Race Tracks Mario Kart 64 Race Tracks is the second soundtrack for Mario Kart 64 released in the United States on April 1st 1997. It was later released in Japan as Mario Kart 64 Original Soundtrack on September 19th 1997. Track List US #Mario Kart 64 Theme #3 Raceways/Wario Stadium #Moo Moo Farm/Yoshi Valley #Koopa Troopa Beach #Kalimari Desert #Toad's Turnpike #Frappe Snowland/Sherbet Land #Choco Mountain/Battle Arenas #Koopa Castle #DK's Jungle Park #Banshee Boardwalk #Rainbow Road #Star Power #Setup and Kart Select #Battle Arenas #Winning Results #Losing Results #Time Trials Results #Trophy Presentation #No Trophy For You! #Victory Lap JPN #Title #Circuit #Farm #Beach #Desert #Highway #Snow #Mountain #Castle #Jungle #Obake #Rainbow #Battle #Select #Result #1 (Win) #Result #2 (Lose) #Result #3 (VS & Battle) #Star #Prize #1 (1st~3rd) #Prize #2 (4th~8th) #Staff roll #Start Grid #1 (GP & VS) #Start Grid #2 (Time Attack & Battle) #Final lap #Goal in #1 (1st) #Goal in #2 (2nd~4th) #Goal in #3 (5th~8th) #Game Over #MARIO #LUIGI #YOSHI #KINOPIO #DONKEY KONG #WARIO #PEACH #KOOPA #Special SE Trivia * Like Mario Kart 64 Greatest Hits Soundtrack, the American release had a track which was called Koopa Castle instead of Bowser's Castle. That is a localization error because they accidently used Bowser's Japanese name instead of his English name. * Also, the American version had a track called DK's Jungle Park, which became the Japanese name for DK's Jungle Parkway in Mario Kart Wii. * The American version's back cover had listed only 21 tracks, but the American disc has 29 tracks. * The American version was later included with Nintendo 64 Trilogy: Music from the Greatest Nintendo 64 Games. Gallery File:MarioKart64OriginalSoundtrack.jpg|Japanese cover Mario Kart 64 on Club Circuit Mario Kart 64 on Club Circuit is a remix CD released on December 26, 1997 by Tokuma Japan Communications. Track List Disc-1 #title #select #circuit #interludegrid#1(GP & VS) #farm #interludein #1(1st) #beach #desert #highway #snow #interludein #2(2nd~4th) #mountain #interlude in #3(5th~8th) #result#2 (lose) Disc-2 #star #interludegrid#2(Time Attack & Battle) #battle #result#3(VS & Battle) #castle #interludelap #jungle #obake #rainbow #interludeover #result#1(win) #interludePrize#2(4th~8th) #prize#1(1st~3rd) #staff roll Trivia Goofs * Charles Martinet's last name got misspelled as Martinee. Personnel All Music Composed by Kenta Nagata / Nintendo Original Game Sound Effects by Taro Bando / Nintendo Arranged & Music Performed by AKOUST Acoustic Bass: Naoya Saitoh Arranged & Music Performed by Professor N Arranged & Re-Mixed by RATIO 13 Guitar: Kazufumi Soga Engineers: Suguru Aoki / Akira Iizuka "thanks to Go KATSUURA" Dance-Matics & Sequenced by Kohsyoh Ohtake / Masaharu Takeda / Izuru Aki Music Performed by Kenta Nagata Character Voices: Asako Kozuki, Tomoko Maruno, Charles Martinet, Julien Bardakoff, Thomas Spindlor & John Huraton Product Management: Haruyuki Yamamoto / TJC. A & R Direction: Kentaro Matsumoto / TJC. Administration: Shintaro Godoh / SPEX Inc. Musical Coordination: Yuji Ohki / Studio UBUD Digital Mastered by Yoei Hashimoto / Tokyo CD Center Art Direction & Design: Reiko Takarayashi Category:Soundtracks